


Licence to Kill

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attraction, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Blood, Bond Villain Tony Stark, Challenges, Dark Tony Stark, Desire, Dubious Morality, FFF, Games, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Sex, Injury, Killing, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rough Kissing, Secret Agent Loki (Marvel), Spies & Secret Agents, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Violence, smirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: One lapse in judgement. That's all it took for nefarious criminal Tony Stark to end up staring down the barrel of a Secret Agent's gun– and this time, there doesn't appear to be a way out.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 44
Kudos: 219





	Licence to Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> I saw [this prompt](https://quietlyapocalyptic.tumblr.com/post/190292762169/whumpster-dumpster-why-hero-gasps-breathless) on tumblr, and decided to make it an AU because I know **Rabentochter** enjoys this kind of thing. (And thank you for the encouragement Sesil! ❤︎ )  
>   
> Also, thank you to **BennyBatch** for helping with the summary!  
>   
>  _Also_ also, **AeonTheDimensionalGirl** gets partial blame for showing me that dangerous prompt blog in the first place. Thank you, for that xD

Tony was gasping, his breaths coming in heavy pants that tore at his lungs but never seemed to grant him any precious oxygen. Every one tasted like iron, sharp and tangy, a combination of gunpowder and blood.

It was funny– in all his years as one of the most nefarious criminals the world had ever known, he’d never once actually been shot before. That was predominantly due to the fact, of course, that most of the world didn’t know _he_ was the one behind all the hacked accounts, wasn’t aware of the malware inside every appliance his company produced, or the viruses seeping into government and corporate databases which leeched more private information than any other being or organisation could even come _close_ to accessing.

Oh, he was near on ruling the _world_ , and the only people who knew—

Well.

Agent 003 had been on Tony’s tail for months. He’d got much closer than anyone else ever had– in both a close-to-catching kind of sense, as well as one that was rather… ah, _physical._

Tony’d be lying if he said he didn’t get off on the adrenaline, and seducing the most wily agent the Asgard Agency had to offer – getting fucked into the wall by the guy who was actively _hunting_ him and yet was entirely _blind_ as to who it was that he was thrusting into among heated kisses, sweaty skin, and broken moans – _oh_ , that was a rush like no other—

Save perhaps the way Tony had felt watching the footage of _Laufeyson, Loki Laufeyson_ finding the note Tony had left him the following morning– and when, instead of the expected rage, Loki’s lips had curved into a _smirk._

The game between them went beyond cat and mouse– it was taunting and teasing, a challenge like no other, and Tony was so drawn into it, so utterly and completely taken with the heights of his rush that he just… he had grown too complacent.

You see, while Tony enjoyed drawing out the game, the Asgard Agency were still trying to catch him. But caught up in his fantasies and plots for 003, Tony had never realised– he didn’t even stop to _imagine_ that the Agency would break their own rules and send a second agent after him as well.

He’d been stupid, he’d let down his guard, let himself be consumed in his focus for just _one_ threat– and in doing so, he’d stopped looking for any other.

Which had brought him to lying in a puddle of his own blood on his own lounge room floor, the sharp scent of gunpowder hanging heavy in the air– and with not one, but _two_ agents standing over him. The one that Tony had been expecting was in a sharp black and white tux, while the other wore an emerald dress with a neckline just _barely_ appropriate for the high-end gala that they had followed him home from.

Tony bit down against a cry as he pressed his hand to his own expensive shirt, fingers slipping against the flowing wound. The bullet had got him in the shoulder– but it still must have nicked something important, because there was a hell of a lot of blood. And even as Tony only tried to push himself up onto his knees, the pain was near unbearable, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand.

There would be no getting out of this. He knew that the 00s of the Asgard Agency possessed a licence to kill, and he knew there was no chance of clemency. He’d made too big of a name for himself, and now…

Tony let his gaze slide back to 003, meeting those cold green eyes, expecting to see triumph in the face of Tony’s execution– but, once again, Loki was not doing what Tony expected. Far from smirking as Tony would have predicted had he ever even considered such an outcome, Loki seemed almost… unimpressed. His lips were pressed together so tightly Tony could see tension in his jaw, and although his gun was also raised, it was not as firmly on target as his colleague’s. In fact, Loki almost looked—

“This is it, Stark,” 007 hissed, a snarl twisting her perfectly painted lips, her blonde hair curling loose over her shoulders and her gun firmly pointed at Tony’s head– the muzzle of which was no doubt still warm from the last shot she’d fired. “I’d ask for final words, but I don’t have the patience.”

“Neither do I,” Tony snapped back. “If you’re going to kill me, Goldilocks, then get it the fuck over with.”

And _there_ was a smirk, though it was stretched over the wrong face.

“As you wish,” she stated, her finger tightening on the trigger—

Tony flinched as the sound of a gunshot rang out across the room—

But he—

007’s gun slipped from her fingers as she turned to stare at 003 in complete and utter _betrayal,_ her hands pressing against her stomach _—_

And she opened her mouth as if to say something, but all that fell from her lips was a thick splash of dark red blood.

The gun in Loki’s hand raised a little higher the second time, and then without a single word or even a glimmer of emotion across his face—

A second shot rang out, blonde hair was painted crimson, and Loki watched almost blankly as his now _former_ colleague fell to the ground, her body utterly lifeless.

Tony _gaped,_ seeing the impossible scene before him but somehow… not comprehending.

“You just… _why?”_

It didn’t make any sense at all– not only had Tony been Loki’s mission for _months_ now, but Tony had actively tricked and made a fool of him. No doubt Loki was in trouble with his superiors, especially if he had been made to bring another agent with him. And no doubt killing Tony and taking his broken body to the Agency would earn him back his well-deserved respect.

But instead, Loki had not only saved Tony’s life– he’d _killed his colleague_ in the process.

What.

The fuck.

“ _Why_ did you do that?” Tony asked again, his voice more than a little strained.

And there– _there_ was the smirk Tony had been waiting for.

“It was just _business_ for her,” Loki said, his voice so low that it caused Tony to shiver with something he _knew_ was not merely blood loss. “Amora would have shot you and never thought of you ever again, save for as another pay check.” Loki’s eyes were bright as he leaned down, two fingers tilting up Tony’s chin. “But you and I… what we have is _special_ , wouldn’t you agree, Anthony?”

“You want to be the one to kill me?” Tony guessed, the words spat out with a touch of sharpness– but… he didn’t pull away. He couldn’t help the spark of electricity that surged through him despite the pain, and a sudden _burn_ that made his own lips curve into something that wasn’t far off matching Loki’s expression. “Is that it?”

“Perhaps.” Loki leaned a little closer, so close that Tony could feel the agent’s breath upon his skin. “Or perhaps I am simply not finished with you yet.”

Tony was about to respond—

But the only sound he made was a groan as Loki pressed his lips hard against Tony’s own, teeth tugging, tongue stroking, hands _clinging—_

Tony could feel the outline of Loki’s gun against his back, but that only made him want to press against Loki harder, pull him _closer_ , the adrenaline coursing through his veins and numbing some of the pain in his shoulder, the endorphins surging and burning and—

And then Loki was gone, tearing himself away, shoving his gun into his jacket and then– just as Tony thought the agent might have been about to leave without another word, he paused and turned back. Tony noted that there was blood on 003’s white shirt now, though he didn’t appear to notice as he pulled a small bag from a pocket and threw it in Tony’s direction.

A quick glance as it fell onto the slippery ground in front of Tony proved that it was a goddamn mini _first aid kit._

“Patch yourself up and get to a hospital,” Loki said, the words this close to an order. “As I said… I believe there is still _far_ more between us to explore, don’t you?”

Loki didn’t wait for an answer– he turned and swept from the room without another backward glance. Not back at Tony, and certainly not back to the corpse that was leaking all over Tony’s floor.

But as he watched Loki walk away… well, Tony’s rush had _far_ from diminished, and he felt his smirk deepen, curling at his lips with the anticipation of heightened pleasure.

The game was still afoot– and the rules had shifted into something else entirely, into something a little… _more._

And—

Oh, this was going to be _fun._


End file.
